Era uma vez
by Milla-sama
Summary: Rin não sabe se está com sono ou não, sesshoumaru está lendo uns documentos, agora ela pede: me conta uma história? apesar dele dizer não saber nenhuma, como será que isso vai acabar? Rin/Sess


_novinha aqui no FF com uma fic bem legalzinha,_

_uma oneshort Rin sess( KAWAII!)_

_bjinhos._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. História de Ninar x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- hey sesshy, eu to com sono.- reclamou Rin pela centésima vez só naquele minuto.

- nós já vamos rin, eu só vou terminar de ler isso. – ele pegou o papel e voltou a ler, Rin começou a olhar um bonequinho de cachorrinho que mexia a cabeça.

- Rin se está com tanto sono vai dormir. – Rin o olhou e enrugou a testa.

- mas eu não to com sono.- ele arregalou os olhos.- eu perdi o sono.

Ele suspirou.

- certo, agora me espere. – a menina bocejou. Sesshoumaru suspirou.

- Rin, para de me enrolar, o que você quer?

Rin suspirou e falou.

- me conta uma história?

- O QUE?- sesshoumaru tinha se levantado e deixado cair todos os papeis no chão, ele suspirou e falou. - Rin, me diga de onde diabos você tirou a idéia de que eu SEI alguma história?

Rin pensou um pouco e falou.

- daquela coleção de livrinhos que você tinha quando tinha sete anos.

- e que eu nunca li.

- mesmo assim sesshy!- ela se levantou e ficou perto dele fazendo todos verem a diferença de altura (não que tivesse alguém ali, mas mesmo assim).

- Rin, eu NÃO sei nenhuma história.

Rin sentiu os olhos marejarem, ficou na ponta dos pés e falou.

- por favor, sesshy.

O rapaz suspirou.

- ta, vamos lá, vou te contar a história do coelhinho.

- CERTO TE ESPERO NO QUARTO! – ela saiu correndo e pulando para o quarto, o rapaz suspirou e organizou os papeis, foi para o quarto da mulher, ela estava vestida com uma camisola branca que tinha uma bonequinha dizendo: "viva seus dias feliz.", ele se deitou na cama do lado dela e falou.

- vamos lá... era uma vez.

- peraí.

Ela se aconchegou nos braços do marido e falou.

- pode começar.

Ele riu e falou.

- era uma vez um coelhinho.- ela fechou os olhos.- ele era menor que todos os outros coelhinhos, até que um dia ele cresceu e ficou maior que eles- ela abriu os olhos.- fim.

Ele ia se levantando quando ela o puxou pelo braço.

- sesshy!- ele riu.

- ta bem, qual a história que você quer?- ele perguntou se dando por vencido.

- A bela e a Fera.

Ele sorriu e falou.

- certo, era uma vez uma fera, essa fera conheceu uma bela.

Ela enrugou a testa.

- mas isso começa quando o príncipe é transformado em fera.

Ele suspirou e falou.

- ta bem, era uma vez um príncipe, ele era muito chato e então um dia ele resolveu dar uma festa de arromba.- a menina riu.- e convidou todos os pokemons do reino.- ela riu mais.- mas ele era tão chato que esqueceu do pikachu, então o pikachu foi até a bruxa das terras abandonadas e tomou chá com ela e pediu algo para transformar o príncipe em algo bem feio por que ele não gostava dele.

Rin começou a rir.

- não tem nada haver.

Ele bocejou.

- é claro que tem, agora deixa eu continuar: a bruxa das terras abandonadas foi até o caldeirão mágico e falou que ia dar uma porção mas ele pagaria com a voz dele.- a menina enrugou a testa.

- isso é a pequena sereia.

- fica quieta rin.- ela riu e fechou os olhos.

- como eu dizia o pikachu falou que a voz não dava, senão como ele ia dizer pikachu? Ele então deu para ela uma esfera do dragão, a bruxa achou pouco mas aceitou.

- hey, isso daí é.- ele a olhou frio.- isso é dragon ball.

- rin.- ela suspirou.

- continua sesshy.

-então depois de ter a sua preciosa esfera do dragão e o pikachu a sua porção ele foi até a casa do príncipe, o príncipe que era muito chato não queria ver o pikachu mas não hora que ele ouviu que o pikachu tinha um presente para ele, o pikachu pôde entrar, o príncipe tomou a porção achando que era suco de uva e ficou feio pra burro, ele virou um sapo!

- hey! Muda isso! – rin brigou, ele suspirou e falou.

- e depois disso virou uma fera feia com muito pelo.

Ela sorriu.

- pronto, continua.

- depois de virar uma fera feia o pikachu sumiu antes que a culpa fosse para ele, e o príncipe não aceitava a feiúra, por isso resolveu fazer uma viagem ao caribe para levantar o astral mas no caminho ele encontrou um velhote chato para caramba e nem o príncipe agüentou ele e mandou ele pastar, e aí a filha dele foi tomar satisfação com ele.

Rin riu, sesshoumaru a olhou e bocejou.

- então... ele perguntou quem ela pensava que era e ela falou que era Bela.- Rin o olhou encantada, ela conhecia isso... de algum lugar.- o príncipe perguntou de onde o os pias dela tiraram esse nome, ela falou que do mesmo lugar que tiraram o dele, eles começaram a brigar e.- ele olhou para rin.- eles saíram, quando foram para o hotel descobriram que estavam no mesmo.

Os olhos da menina começaram a brilhar encantada.

- o cara achou muita falta de sorte, Bela também, ela então foi até ele e falou... já que vamos estar no mesmo hotel... podíamos tentar... tentar nos socializar, ao menos agüentar o outro, mas o cara achou bobagem, ele ignorou ela, ignorou ela vários dias, até um dia em que ele estava passando perto da piscina e a viu tomando banho.- ela sorriu.- ele achou que estava tendo uma visão e que aquilo era uma sereia... ou ao menos... um anjo.

Rin abaixou a cabeça corada.

- mas essa não é a história da Bela e a Fera.- ele enrugou a testa.

- tem certeza? Eu... eu tinha quase certeza que era sabe, o pai da moça se envolve em um problema com um cara muito chato, uma Fera que escondia por dentro um.

- um príncipe.- ela o interrompeu o olhando.- essa é a NOSSA história, não a da Bela e a Fera.

- acho que a da.- ele boceja.- bela e a fera, afinal você é uma bela da vida e eu uma fera da vida.- bocejou de novo.

Ele se acomodou melhor na cama, Rin riu, agora sim seu sono tinha passado mesmo, olhou para o sesshoumaru e perguntou.

- qual é o... fim da história?- ele continuou de olhos fechados e com uma respiração regulada.

- droga, agora que eu perdi o sono?- de repente "algo" a agarra pela cintura e a faz ficar em cima de sesshoumaru.

- sesshy!- ele riu.

- eu te amo rin.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- por que está me dizendo isso?

- não me ama? – perguntou confuso, ela riu.

- é claro que sim mas... fazia tempo que não me dizia isso.

Ele suspirou.

- é... talvez contar a bela e a fera não seja tão ruim, nos faz... nos faz lembrar de tudo, de como eu perco meu tempo com aqueles papeis ao invés de estar aqui com você.

Ela sorriu.

- mas e o fim?

Ele sorriu e falou.

- o fim????que tal esse.

Ele a beijou, beijou com toda a paixão que tinha, toda a paixão que escondia, a beijou com todo o amor, com todo o sentimento possível e ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade, quando se separaram ela disse.

- acho que a gente podia, sei lá aumentar esse final não acha?

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- concordo completamente.

Algum tempo depois eles caíram deitados, felizes, completos, ela sorriu, sesshoumaru se aninhou nos braços da mulher, rin suspirou e falou.

- sesshy?

- o que? – ele falou sonolento.

- é que...

- fala logo rin.

- eu perdi o sono.- ele suspirou.

- Rin, vai dormir.

Ela suspirou, fechou os olhos e...

- sesshy?

Ele a olhou.

- me conta uma história?

-AAAAAAAIIIIIIII RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!

- desculpa!

...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. FIM x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

foi meio bobinha mas por favor me digam se gostaram ou naõ o.k?

beijos carinhosos da :

Milla-sama.


End file.
